Beyond Schoolwork
by KellansLadyKatie11
Summary: Kara Butler starts at Forks High School the same day Bella does. She has also caught the eye of one of the mysterious Cullens-Emmett. When Kara is paired up with Emmett for an English project, their friendship will be tested with unlikely results. Em/OC.
1. Prologue

**_Beyond Schoolwork_**

**_An Emmett Cullen/OC Story_**

**_By: Katie Sheridan aka KellansLadyKatie09_**

**Summary:** Bella Swan and Kara Butler both start out at Forks High School on the same day. They both have also caught the eyes of two of the Cullen's, Emmett and Edward. When Kara is paired up with Emmett for an English project, they form a strong friendship even when he's already with Rosalie who does not like Kara. The more time Kara and Emmett spend time together, the more they realize that they could be more than friends especially after Rosalie leaves.

**Disclaimer:** I don't know or own Emmett Cullen or anyone from Twilight, that's all Stephenie Meyer's (cries) I wish I owned Kellan Lutz though. Kellan=Hotness lol. I only own all the fictional characters except for Kylie who is mostly Cara's character.

**Author's Note:** Alright this is first ever Emmett story, so be nice. It's all canon couples for right now. It will take place during the setting of Twilight the novel/movie. Happy Reading and Happy Halloween!

Katie aka KellansLadyKatie09

* * *

_Prologue_

_Alice's Point of View_

Life was always interesting around my house. There was never really a dull moment around here with Emmett being himself, me constantly getting visions, among other things. I love being able to see people's futures and even though the visions can always change, it's always interesting.

I reached over and gave my husband Jasper Hale a smile and kiss on the cheek. I love Jasper more than I could ever anything, yes even more than shopping.

"Hey Jasper! You. Me. Mario Kart." Emmett said interrupting my thoughts about Jasper holding up two steering wheels for the Mario Kart Wii game.

Jasper shrugged his shoulders, kissed my cheek and ran with Emmett towards the family room where the Wii was step up. Men, they'll always be boys.

Suddenly something popped into my head and I stood still waiting to see what vision I would have. Hopefully it would be something interesting and not including the Volturi, or the stock market.

_A short red-haired girl sat next to Emmett in a renaissance looking gown reciting lines with him in the Cullen dining room. Emmett was wearing a renaissance looking man's outfit including the tights and slippers. _

_"Oh my love, must we say goodbye? I do not even know your name." The woman asked holding Emmett's hand in hers as he picked it up and kissed it gently._

_"Yes we have to say goodbye for right now, but I promise I will come again for you tomorrow. I can not live without seeing you…who wrote this crap?" Emmett asked and the woman reached over and smacked Emmett's arm._

_"Emmett be serious." She told him and Emmett only laughed._

_"Relax Kara, I'm just having a little fun." Emmett said with a silly grin as she shook her head and laughed._

_"You always like to have fun Emmett." Kara told him with a raised eyebrow and he rolled his eyes._

_"Duh, when did you notice that?" He retorted with a laugh as he then glanced down at the paper in his hand and then wrapped his arm around her to pull her close to him._

_"A long time ago…now let's wrap this up before Rosalie finds out that we have to kiss." She said sighing as she then glanced down at her paper and wrapped an arm around Emmett's neck._

_"Oh my love, will I really see you tomorrow?" She asked him rubbing her hand on his cheek. Emmett sighed and leaned into her touch a bit as he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. She kissed him back, but he kept his arm around her and touched his lips to hers again. He then pulled away and whispered to her ear._

_"Parting is such sweet sorrow."_

The vision suddenly ended and I, for once, was giddy as a schoolgirl. So Emmett and this Kara girl would be doing something that required them to kiss! And Emmett wearing tights is funny! And what would Rosalie think? I love her shade of red hair, it's so pretty. I could not wait to meet this Kara soon.

* * *

_Two Months Later_

Kara Butler let out a deep, heavy sigh as she glanced out the window of her Jeep that was following her parents into the city of Forks, Washington. It was raining and Kara saw the Welcome to Forks sign as she entered the city and followed her parent's van to their new home.

She didn't understand why her dad Colin decided to get a new job at Forks High School as the assistant principal right in the middle of the semester of her senior year. She had to leave her family, her friends and everything back home in Indianapolis, Indiana.

She sighed as she pulled in front of a house that her parents had bought. It was a two story brick house next to a small café, called Carver's Café. She opened the door and closed it behind her as she walked over to her parents and was joined by her older brother Kyle.

"Thank God we're done." Kyle grunted and Kara nodded in agreement.

"Well let's get things unpacked and then I'll fix us a nice dinner." Annie, their mother commented as everyone rushed towards their cars and began loading stuff inside.

"Kara, tomorrow you'll start school at Forks High. They have blocked schedules just like at Speedway. You'll have your schedule tomorrow and can still graduate, you'll just take the classes you took at Speedway. Do you want me to come with you?" Colin asked and Kara shook her head no wildly as Kyle snickered next to her.

"No Dad I'll be fine, plus you have to go in early right?" She asked and Colin nodded.

"You're right, plus I think there's someone else starting tomorrow too. She's the chief's daughter, Isabella Swan. Maybe you two can become friends and soon you'll forget all about Chris." Colin told her and Kara groaned at the mention of her now ex-boyfriend.

"Dad please don't bring up Chris ever again, I don't ever want to hear his name again." She scowled as she began picking at her food.

"Sorry Sweets." Colin said as he leaned over and kissed Kara's forehead and she had to smile at his nickname for her.

"Tomorrow shall be an interesting day, won't it Dad?" She asked him curiously as she took a bite of her mashed potatoes and gravy as they continued to talk and get settled into Forks.

Little did Kara know how much her life would change after tomorrow.

* * *

Alright here we go! I hope you all like it! Please review by clicking that little green box below! :)

Katie


	2. Chapter 1: A Day of Firsts

Beyond Schoolwork

An Emmett Cullen/OC Story

By: Katie Sheridan aka KellansLadyKatie09

**Summary:** Bella Swan and Kara Butler both start out at Forks High School on the same day. They both have also caught the eyes of two of the Cullen's, Emmett and Edward. When Kara is paired up with Emmett for an English project, they form a strong friendship even when he's already with Rosalie who does not like Kara. The more time Kara and Emmett spend time together, the more they realize that they could be more than friends especially after Rosalie leaves.

_**Disclaimer:**__ Anything related to Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Which includes the hunky adorable, Emmett. Wahhhh!! I only own my cool iPhone, my Twilight shirt with Emmett on there and the proof I saw New Moon 2 times already lol and Kara of course._

_**A/N: 5 reviews!! Woohoo! Thanks to everyone to reviewed: Cara!!!, Hope and love, Emmettsgirl13579, XAracnaeX, and Holy Star!! And to everyone who has added me to their favorites and alerts!! Please review if you do too! It'd mean so much to me! **_

_Anyone who has my stories know that I occasionally put songs in there, this story is no exception. Sometimes I'll even put up songs that helped me write the chapters._

_**Soundtrack: **_

_**"Haven't Met You Yet"-Michael Buble and the entire New Moon soundtrack.**_

_The songs are not mine at all, unless I revise the lyrics which I'll let you all know when I do. _

_**Now I'm also changing some stuff about Forks High School. The school will have blocked schedules which means that students have 8 classes total, with 4 on one day and 4 on the next day and then they'll start over again. We had it at my high school and classes are 1 hour and 20 minutes long with lunch in there for 45 minutes. They are Blue and Gold Days:**_

**Kara's Schedule:**

**Blue: American History, Spanish, Lunch, English, Gym**

**Gold: Creative Writing, Trignometry, Lunch, Independent Study, Psychology**

**Emmett's Schedule:**

**Blue: American History, Calculus, Lunch, English, Chemistry**

**Gold: Psychology, Gym, Lunch, US Government, Spanish**

**Kara's Independent Study is a Music study so she'll be playing her music then. She plays piano and violin**

(wipes forehead) I think that's it! Happy Reading and thanks for being patient!

Katie

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Day of Firsts **

Kara hated being new to anything. Here she was, starting a new semester in the middle of March at a new high school in a brand new city and state. She suddenly hated the word new. She shook her head as she walked over to her closet and immediately picked up her blue jeans that hugged around her waist and showed off her curves. She wasn't skinny, nor was she overweight. She was average, she liked to convince herself. Her size 12 didn't faze her like it seemed to do other high schoolers. She was certianly glad to leave Speedway, but she did miss her friends in the marching band and theatre. She was definitely glad to get away from her most recent ex-boyfriend Chris, a fellow senior at Speedway.

A knock interrupted her thoughts.

"Kara are you coming to school with me or driving on your own?" Colin Butler asked through the door.

Kara rolled her eyes and stuck her head outside.

"Driving on my own Dad, I still have 45 minutes to get there. I'm sure the map you left me on the table will help me find it!" She exclaimed making her father laugh from the other side of the door. He always had a map ready for Kara since she was horrible with directions like her mom and brother.

"Okay okay, the lady you need to see for your schedule is Mrs. Cope in the office. It's the first door on the left when you walk inside. Remember you'll meet Isabella Swan today too. She should be there when you get there." He reminded her and Kara placed the name of Isabella Swan into her head. She was good with faces, not names.

"Okay Dad, I'll see you after school." Kara said loudly and she then heard her father retreating from her bedroom door. She sighed and pulled out a blue v neck t-shirt and a black cardigan with frills on it out. She then shrugged as she rushed into her clothes and put on her black ballet flats and looked at herself in the mirror.

Her shoulder-length red hair stuck out in every single direction and she raised an eyebrow at how worried and nervous she had gotten suddenly.

"As usual, this is as good as it gets. Get a grip Kara." She told herself as she swung her arm down, grabbed her backpack and rushed down the stairs where she was met by her mother and her brother sitting on the couch watching the news.

Annie glanced up at the noise and squealed at her daughter, "Oh Kara you look wonderful. Doesn't she look pretty Kyle?" Annie asked as she jumped up from the couch and gushed over Kara who hated the attention.

"Yeah pretty." Kyle muttered from the couch not taking his eyes off of the television.

"Thanks bro." Kara commented rolling her eyes as she was pushed into a chair and a plate appeared in front of her.

"Thanks Mom, can I have some money for lunch too?" Kara asked as she took a bite of her waffle.

Kyle began laughing loudly from the living room as Annie shook her head and handed her a twenty dollar bill.

"For the day?" Kara asked with a smirk.

"No the week." Annie replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah damn." Kara said with a laugh as she continued eating and then glanced at her watch a few minutes later.

"Thanks Mom, I gotta go! Bye lazyass!" Kara said loudly to Kyle who saluted her from the couch and she grabbed her purse and keys to her car.

"Be careful dear. Have a good day." Annie said to her with a smile as she watched Kara rush out of the house and climb into her Jeep Grand Cherokee. She then smiled as she watched Kara drive off to her first day at Forks High School.

Kara pulled into the parking lot of the high school a few minutes later and she parked next to another Jeep, but this was bigger than hers, it looked like a Wrangler and it was silver. She glanced around the parking lot and saw modest looking cars all over the place, but then stopped when she recognized a red mustang converible and a silver Volvo parked next to the Jeep that was next to hers.

"Nice." She said outloud never noticing the five people standing there behind the Jeep as she walked inside the building and found the office. She then bumped into someone else.

"Oh shit I'm sorry." She said quickly apologizing to a girl who had long brown hair and an orange jacket out.

"No it's okay, do you need to go inside?" The girl asked and Kara nodded as she opened the office door wide as they both stepped inside and over to an older woman sitting at a desk.

"Hi are you Mrs. Cope?" Kara asked curiously and the older woman looked up startled and nodded.

"Yes you must be Colin's daughter, Kara right?" She said and Kara groaned softly and nodded.

"I see you have met my dad then, so yes I am. I am new and need my schedule." Kara replied as Mrs. Cope grabbed one folder and then handed it to Kara.

"That's everything for you, welcome to Forks High School. Now can I help you?" She asked the girl standing next to Kara.

"I'm Isabella Swan." She said as Kara raised an eyebrow.

"Oh the chief's daughter! Nice to finally meet you too, here is your schedule. See you two can be friends since you're both new." Mrs. Cope said excitedly as she handed Isabella a separate kind of folder like Kara had.

Kara laughed as they both heard the bell ring and glanced at their schedules.

"Is this a Blue or Gold day?" Kara asked.

"Gold so your first class is your fifth period class today. Have a good day, remember to give these slips to your teachers and return the big one at the end of the day." Mrs. Cope said as they both nodded and rushed out of the office.

"Okay I wonder how many coffees she has had today sheesh and I thought my dad was bad." Kara said trying to make conversation.

Isabella laughed. "Yeah I think she needs to reduce it a bit, my dad can get like that. He's the police chief. By the way you can call me Bella, I hate being called Isabella." She said.

Kara nodded. "I'm Kara Butler, my dad's the new assistant principal so at least your dad's not here all the time like you. Hey do we have any classes together?" She asked as her and Bella flipped through their schedules and glanced at them.

"We have Psychology together later, that's cool." Bella said as the bell rang again.

"Yeah see ya later then!" Kara said as they rushed down the hallway and into their first classes, Kara's was Creative Writing.

Kara walked into the Creative Writing classroom where a female teacher was standing there at the chalkboard writing something.

"Hi I'm Kara Butler, I'm new." She said handing the teacher her schedule. The teacher then sighed, signed the slip of paper and handed her her books and notebooks.

"Please take a seat anywhere and try not to be late again even though you're new and your dad's the assistant principal." The teacher scowled as she turned back towards the board.

Kara rolled her eyes behind the teacher's back and then began walking towards an empty desk in the middle and sat down in it.

"Great first class." She muttered as she grabbed a pen and a notebook from her backpack.

"Don't let her get to you, she's a huge bitch. I'm Gavin by the way you must be either Kara or Isabella." a man's voice said next to her on her left and she turned to see a young guy sitting at a desk staring at her. She had to admit, he was very good looking, black hair, green eyes and a smile on his face.

She smirked. "I'm Kara, I guess I'm famous and thanks for the reassurance I guess." She replied as the teacher cleared her throat and class began with Kara glancing over at Gavin every now and then.

* * *

Kara glanced around the cafeteria trying to find a place to sit. The whole school had lunch at the same time which was surprising to her since her last high school had 2 lunch periods, A and C lunch. She then spotted an empty table and headed over there content to be alone when a voice stopped her.

"You don't want to sit there." Gavin's voice registered from behind her.

"And why not?" She asked curiously turning towards him.

He then scowled suddenly, "That's where the Cullens sit. Here sit with me, have you met Bella Swan yet? She's new too." Gavin asked as he wrapped an arm around her waist and led her towards a table where a bunch of people were already sitting including Bella.

"Yeah Bella and I met this morning, hey Bella how's it going?" Kara asked politely as she sat down next to her and Gavin.

"Good." Bella said as she then was distracted by five people walking outside of the cafeteria.

"Who are they?" She asked as everyone turned with a couple of the guys scowling including Gavin.

"Oh the Cullens. They're Dr .and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids, they moved here from all the way down from Alaska like a few years ago." The girl named Jessica replied.

"They kind of keep to themselves." The other girl named Angela said as Gavin said the names to Kara softly and she nodded.

"Yeah because there all together, like together, together. The blonde girl that's Rosalie and the big dark hair guy is Emmett. They're like a thing, I'm not even sure if that's legal." Jessica stated as Kara glanced up at Rosalie and Emmett as she saw how big Emmett was. He half-smiled at Rosalie as they walked past their table and over to where the Cullens sat. Kara couldn't help, but notice how good-looking Emmett was. He was tall with dark hair and brown eyes. He then glanced up and met Kara's eyes. Kara immediately turned around embarrassed.

"Jessica there not actually related." Angela argued.

"Yeah, but they live together it's weird. Okay and the little dark haired girl she's Alice, and she's really weird and she's with Jasper the one that always looks like he is in pain. Dr. Cullen is like this foster dad slash match maker." Jessica said pointing as Jasper twirled Alice and Kara and Bella turned to watch.

"Maybe he'll adopted me." Angela said softly with a smirk on her face.

"Who is he?" Bella asked suddenly as the fifth Cullen walked through the door and Kara stopped at how good-looking he was too.

"That's Edward Cullen, totally gorgeous obviously, but apparently no one here is good enough for him. Like I care, you know so yeah, seriously like don't waste your time." Jessica said to Bella and Kara noticed Edward smiling a bit as he walked past their table to join his siblings.

"Wasn't planning on it." Bella said as she glanced over and saw Edward staring at her. Kara smirked at how Bella had been intrigued by a Cullen just like she said been with Emmett. But it looked like Edward was single, Emmett wasn't. He was seeing a beautiful woman. She then turned to see Emmett staring at her again. She then smiled at him and then turned around to finish her food when the bell rang minutes later.

Kara stood up and swung her backpack over her shoulders.

"Bye everyone, I'm in my independent study now." She said as she said told everyone bye and headed down the stairs. She then heard someone playing the piano and she followed the music. She then stopped and stared into the music room where she was greeted by the teacher playing the piano.

"Hi are you the music teacher? I'm Kara Butler." She asked curiously trying not to get excited at the grand piano in front of her.

The music teacher continued playing while replying that he was.

"I'm Mr. Carlson, you can call me Rich though. So your dad tells me you play piano and violin?" Mr. Carlson asked and Kara nodded.

"I do, I love playing them. Just don't ask me to do both at the same time." She said with a smirk and he laughed as he stood up and shook her hand.

"Welcome to my independent study Kara, this won't be all about music theory or anything hard, this is mostly for fun and every now and then, I'll ask you to perform with choirs and shows, is that okay?" He asked and Kara nodded.

"Sure thing, can I get started?" She asked and he nodded as his phone rang from his office.

"Go ahead and I'll check up on you in a bit." Mr. Carlson said as he then disappeared from the music room and Kara grinned ear to ear as she threw her backpack down and sat at the piano. She then thought of a song to sing and immediately thought of Michael Buble's song that she had found a few days ago and had taught herself the piano part and vocals. It described how she felt about being single. She loved being a dreamer sometimes and believed that one day she would meet the one man who change her life forever.

Her hands fell onto the keys and she began playing and singing slowly going into her own little bubble.

_I'm not surprised,  
Not everything lasts,  
I've broken my heart so many times I stopped keeping track.  
Talk myself in,  
I talk myself out,  
I get all worked up,  
Then I let myself down,_

I tried so very hard not to lose it;  
I came up with a million excuses,  
I thought I thought of every possibility,

_And I know someday that it'll all turn out,  
You'll make me work so we can work to work it out,  
And I promise you kid that I give so much more than I get  
__Mmmm.......  
I just haven't met you yet._

_I might have to wait,  
I'll never give up,  
I guess it's half timing, and the other half's luck,  
Wherever you are,  
Whenever it's right,  
You'll come outta nowhere and into my life._

_And I know that we can be so amazing  
And baby your love is gonna change me,  
And now I can see every possibility,  
Mmmmmm...._

_Somehow I know that it'll all turn out,  
You'll make me work so we can work to work it out,  
And promise you kid, I'll give so much more than I get,  
Mmmm....  
I just haven't met you yet._

_They say all's fair  
in love and war  
But I won't need to fight it,  
we'll get it right and,  
we'll be united_

_And I know that we can be so amazing',  
And being in your life is gonna change me,  
And now I can see every single possibility,  
Mmmmmm_

_And someday I know it'll all turn out,  
And I'll work to work it out,  
Promise you kid I'll give more than I get  
Than I get, than I get, than I get._

_Oh, you know it'll all turn out,  
and you'll make me work so we can work to work it out,  
And promise you kid to give so much more than I get, yeah  
I just haven't met you yet._

_I just haven't met you yet,  
Oh, promise you kid,  
To give so much more than I get._

_I said love love love love love love love.....  
I just haven't met you yet  
Love love love .....  
So doy day ay ay ay, ay ay yeah  
I just haven't met you yet!_

Kara ended the song as she continued to play with a smile on her face never noticing someone tall with golden eyes listening to her. She then glanced up and the person had disappeared.

A couple hours later, she and Bella had reunited in the school office turning in their slips of paper and were walking outside when they saw Edward and Emmett Cullen standing there next to the silver Volvo staring at both of them.

"Why are they staring at us?" Kara asked Bella quietly and Bella shrugged.

"Don't ask me, I don't know. See you tomorrow Kara." She said as she walked over to her orange truck across the parking lot.

"Bye Bella." Kara said as she walked in front of Edward and Emmett and over to her own Jeep. She then turned her head to see Emmett staring at her still. She had had enough so she threw her backpack in the backseat and slammed the door. For some reason, him staring bugged the hell out of her. It reminded her of a stalker, like Chris.

"Take a picture it'll last longer Cullen! Stop staring at me! I'm not a piece of meat you know!" Kara snapped as she climbed into her car and started it as she raced out of the parking lot seeing through her rear-view mirror that Emmett was smirking next to his Jeep.

She then groaned when she realized that the Jeep next to her had belonged to Emmett. She drove home from her first day thinking of Emmett Cullen and she couldn't figure out why she was so intrigued by him.

* * *

There ya go!! Hope it was worth the wait! Sorry it took so long!! Happy Thanksgiving and Please Review!!

Katie


	3. Chapter 2: Black Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't know or own anything related to Twilight including the hot Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper!! Wahhh! I only own all my Twilight stuff which is okay since I love all my Twilight stuff lol.

A/N: One year ago I saw Twilight for the first time and I've been addicted ever since lol. And this is the chapter where Kara and Emmett meet yay!!

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers who have reviewed!! Thanks to: HolyStar, SpencerCollins, Cara!! (look for your debut in here! Hope I did you justice!), xAracnaex, pizzia girl and Hope and love! I am sooo happy when I get them! **

**Also thanks to everyone who has added to their favorites and story alerts! But also please review too, it would mean alot to me! And if you want me to check out some stories or your own let me know and I will. **

I got my Civil War information from Wikipedia, here is the link without the spaces of course.

http:// .org/ wiki /Battle _of _ Gettysburg

Happy Reading!!

Katie

* * *

**Chapter 2: Black Eyes **

Kara pulled into the Forks High School back parking lot next to Bella's orange truck bound and determined not to see Emmett Cullen today. She couldn't concentrate on anything, but him all last night. And it was driving her insane! Why couldn't she stop thinking of his adorable dimples and that smirk of a smile he gave her when she yelled at him yesterday. She wasn't like that, but seeing Emmett stare at her like Chris her ex-boyfriend use to do. If it was one thing she hated it was being stared at like a piece of meat.

She waved at Bella who gave her a small smile as they both exited their vehicles.

"Hey Kara, I see you're avoiding the Cullens today." Bella joked with her lightly as they walked up the stairs past the Cullen cars with the Volvo noticeably missing. Kara let out a breath of fresh air when none of the Cullens themselves were there. Maybe lady luck would be on Kara's side today.

Kara grunted and rolled her eyes as they walked inside.

"I don't know Bella, it's just that Emmett...I don't know, he...ugh I don't know." She said hiding her head in her hands.

"Intrigues you?" Bella supplied for her as they reached their lockers.

"Yes he does and it's driving me crazy." Kara commented looking up at her as she opened her lockers, unloaded her books from last night and placed them into her locker.

"Did I tell you about me meeting Edward?" Bella asked her curiously as she shrugged her backpack off of her shoulders and opened her locker.

"Uh no you didn't! Spill Bella!" Kara exclaimed with shock as she grabbed her schedule, glanced at it and grabbed an empty notebook and folder for her American History class. She loved history class, so she was actually looking forward to it.

Bella just shrugged her shoulders and closed her locker shut.

"He was in my biology class and when the fan blew into my hair, he suddenly twitched it and looked like he was going to throw up. So when I sat next to him, I thought it was me smelling bad, so then throughout class, he kept staring at me. I should have yelled at him like you did to the bigger guy. Maybe that would woke him up." Bella replied with a laugh.

Kara smirked. "You should have Bella, if you see him today and he's doing the same, say something sarcastic like 'Do I have something in my teeth or something?' or even worse."

"I personally like yours better Kara, can I steal it?" Bella asked with a laugh as the bell rang loudly.

"Sure steal away, what class do you have now?"

"Trignometry and you?"

"American History. I'll see you later." Kara said as she headed towards the History classroom.

"Yeah sure have fun." Bella commented softly as she turned and headed up the stairs towards the math classrooms.

Kara stepped into the American History and groaned to herself. She recognized Emmett Cullen sitting in a desk in the middle of the classroom talking to his brother...Jasper, she thought it was.

So lady luck was not on Kara's side today after all. She then sighed as she walked up to the teacher and introduced herself once more.

"Oh hello Miss. Butler, take a seat next to Emmett Cullen, he's the big guy in the middle." The teacher said as he pointed towards Emmett who had stopped talking to Jasper and was staring at her. He then handed Kara her history book and workbook.

She sighed and walked over to the desk in between Emmett and a guy from her lunch table yesterday, Eric.

Emmett leaned over and tapped a finger on her desk.

"Is it safe to say hi or are you going to yell at me again?" Emmett asked curiously with a raised eyebrow and Kara noticed that Jasper was staring at her as well.

She raised an eyebrow back, "Well it depends, are you going to stare at me again." She retorted and Emmett smirked again.

"Sorry if that offended you, you were parked next to my Jeep and you are new. Lots of people were staring at you." He said and she groaned.

"I know don't remind me, I hate being new or the center of attention. I'm just content with being myself or with a close friend sometimes. I am sorry for yelling at you by the way. It just bugs the hell out of me when a guy stares at me like a piece of meat. Truce then?" She offered holding her hand in front of him.

Emmett grinned and shook her hand none to gently. She then gasped when she felt the coldness from his hand.

"Truce. I'm Emmett, you're Kara. This is my brother Jasper."

Kara smiled slightly at Jasper who bowed his head at her."Nice to meet you Jasper and you too Emmett. Your hand...it's really cold." She said as she then shivered when a gush of cold air flew into the room.

Kara's hair blew back into the wind and she watched as Emmett's eyes suddenly changed from golden brown to black. He growled slightly as his hand went towards his mouth covering it completely. She looked up at Jasper with wide eyes as his eyes turned black as well. Emmett had stood up after Jasper had and pushed him away from Kara's strong scent.

"Emmett...Jasper are you both alright?" She asked them gently as both of them suddenly jumped up from their seats and ran out of the classroom saying that they weren't feeling well.

Kara was completely shocked as she watched them rush out of the classroom and people stared at her. She then glanced around the room and shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't look at me, I don't know what is going on." She said as the teacher cleared his throat and began talking about the American Civil War.

"Time to watch the movie Gettysburg, can anyone tell me when the Battle of Gettysburg was and tell me about it." The teacher said and everyone fell silent.

Kara glanced around and then slowly raised her hand in the air.

The teacher looked up and nodded at her, "Go ahead Miss. Butler."

"Well the Battle of Gettysburg took place from July first to July third in 1863 fought in and around the town of Gettysburg, Pennsylvania as part of the Gettysburg Campaign, was the battle with the largest number of casualties in the Civil War and is often described as the war's turning point. Union Major General George Gordon Meade's Army of the Potomac defeated attacks by Confederate General Robert E. Lee's Army of Northern Virginia, ending Lee's invasion of the North. The two armies began to collide at Gettysburg on July 1, 1863, as Lee urgently concentrated his forces there. On the second day, most of both armies had assembled. The Union line was laid out in a defensive formation resembling a fishhook. Lee launched a heavy assault on the Union left flank, and fierce fighting raged at Little Round Top, the Wheatfield, Devil's Den, and the Peach Orchard. On the Union right, demonstrations escalated into full-scale assaults on Culp's Hill and Cemetery Hill. All across the battlefield, despite their significant losses, the Union defenders held their lines. On the third day, fighting resumed on Culp's Hill, and cavalry battles raged to the east and south, but the main event was a dramatic infantry assault by 12,500 Confederates against the center of the Union line on Cemetery Ridge known as Pickett's Charge. The charge was repulsed by Union rifle and artillery fire, at great losses to the Confederate army. Lee then led his army on a retreat back to Virginia ashamed." Kara replied and the entire class stared at her in shock.

"I love history." She mumbled and then the teacher clapped.

"Wonderful Miss. Butler, you'd get along with Jasper Hale if he was here. He knows a lot about the Civil War as well. Now class I hope you paid attention to Miss. Butler, that sums up the battle of Gettysburg perfectly. Now here are the normal worksheets to fill out during the movie so pay attention." The teacher replied as he handed out worksheets to everyone and then started the movie.

Kara knew the movie and filled out the information she already knew, so when she was watching General Robert Lee march up with his troops towards Pennsylvania, her mind drifted towards Emmett and his brother Jasper. She hoped that they were okay, but also thought about what Bella told her. Something weird was going on, maybe the Cullen family were hiding something or just prone to sickness.

The bell rang and she jumped to find Bella. She needed to talk to her.

Lunch time came quickly and Kara rushed into the crowding cafeteria to see the Cullen table empty except for the two females, Alice and Rosalie, she remembered. Kara wanted to see if the men were okay, but was interrupted by someone tapping her shoulder.

"Hi were you in Mr. Brown's American History class?" A young woman asked her with a raised eyebrow.

Kara slowly nodded. "I am, are you?" She asked as she then nodded with her head for her classmate to follow her and she did.

"Yeah I am and I'm so freakin happy I found someone else who is a history buff like me! I'm Kylie by the way, Kylie Hammonds. My boyfriend Jon is friends with Mike and Eric over there." Kylie said introducing herself as they sat down and soon Bella sat next to Kara.

Kara laughed, "Yeah I love history too. Mostly American history, so I know what you mean. I'm Kara Butler by the way." She said.

Kylie let out a smile as she took a bite of her grilled cheese sandwich, "I'm just so relieved that someone else likes history like me. I think we'll be really good friends."

Kara smiled at her as she sipped some of her water, "I hope so. You can never have too many friends I guess."

"I see you've caught Gavin Sheridan's eye too." Jon, Kylie's boyfriend commented with a small wink towards her.

Kara rolled her eyes. "I'm not interested in Gavin like that Jon, I just got out of a crappy relationship so I just want friendship so I'm not going to worry about anything else right now....hey Bella." She said giving Bella a smile.

Bella smiled back, but then leaned over at the same time Kara did.

"Edward's not here today." She told Kara softly so noone else would hear.

"Emmett and Jasper were in my American History class, but when the wind blew in my hair, their eyes turned...like a black color and they both left. It's like what Edward did to you. It was really strange." Kara told Bella and Bella's eyebrow went up in confusion.

"Is it just me or are they hiding something?" She asked Kara curiously and Kara's shoulders slumped as she sighed.

"I have no idea Bella. I just don't get why I'm so curious about the Cullens and it's annoying." She replied with a small chuckle as her friend did the same.

"Yeah I know, I don't understand it either. Maybe we'll never know." Bella retorted and Kara let out a small laugh.

"I hope I get over it soon enough to be honest....but at the same time Emmett was really nice before he left..oh I don't know." Kara admitted quietly as she groaned.

"Do you think they'll be back soon? I really want to confront Edward." Bella asked and Kara sighed as she glanced over at Alice and Rosalie who were chatting quietly with one another and then the short pixie looking one turned her head and gave Kara a sweet smile.

"I have no idea Bella." She replied as then Kylie asked her a question about the Civil War worksheets.

The bell rang minutes later with Kara once again thinking about Emmett freakin Cullen and then felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. She turned her head to see Gavin smiling at her.

"Hey there gorgeous, what class do you have next?" He asked her curiously as Bella rolled her eyes beside Gavin and Kara tried to laugh out loud.

"I have English with...uh Mr. Berty." She replied as then Kylie squealed with excitement.

"Me too! Let's go we're going over Shakespeare. Let her go Gavin, we'll see you later. Bye dear." She said giving Jon a soft kiss on the lips as she then took Kara's arm and dragged her down to Mr. Berty's English class.

"Hmm I wonder where the Cullens are. They are usually always here." Kylie wondered out loud as she directed Kara to Mr. Berty who gave her her English book and several small books that turned out to be Shakespeare plays like Romeo and Juliet.

Kara's ears perked up as they sat down next to one another.

"The Cullens are in here?"

"Just one, Emmett's in this class with us. I wonder where he is today." Kylie pondered out loud as Mr. Berty cleared his throat and class began.

Kara sighed as she opened her English book to where Kylie was, "I don't know." She whispered gently. This was going to be a long 2 months left of school, she thought.

* * *

I know that was not my best chapter ever, it's what readers call a filler chapter lol. The next chapter will be much more interesting I promise. Please read and review!!

Katie


End file.
